


AN OLD GAME

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Feels, M/M, Manager/Player, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Stevan. Non potrei mai-» si interrompe, come se non sapesse cosa dire.<br/>Stevan si immagina di completare la frase, non potrei mai cosa?, toccare un uomo, fare l'amore con un mio giocatore, prenderti qui nel mio ufficio, contro la mia scrivania, contro un muro? «Essere così poco professionale.» conclude Mancini, e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--MILANO, STADIO SAN SIRO, 20 SETTEMBRE 2015--

Stevan riapre gli occhi solo quando è sicuro di essere solo.  
Lascia che il sorriso che si è stampato in faccia da quando la partita è finita scivoli via assieme all'acqua insaponata e appoggia la fronte contro le mattonelle bagnate. Non è che non sia felice. Lo è. Moltissimo. Gioca in una grande squadra, è tornato a vivere in un paese che adora, il suo inizio stagione è stato ottimo. I tifosi lo amano già. Ha segnato dei bellissimi goal negli ultimi match. La squadra ha appena vinto. Sono primi in classifica. Eppure Stevan non riesce a sentirsi vivo fino in fondo.  
Nella sua mente compare il viso che l'ha ossessionato dal suo secondo giorno alla Pinetina.  
Così freddo, così formale. È sempre “Concentrati sull'allenamento, Jo-jo.”, sempre, ogni volta che a lui è sfuggito uno sguardo appena troppo lungo.  
_Vorrei sapere se sei sempre stato così distante_.  
Stevan ritorna col pensiero al primo giorno in cui ha rimesso piede in Italia. Gli capita spesso di pensarci quando è solo e può permettersi di deporre l'armatura. LUI aveva sorriso un sacco quel giorno, e non solo davanti ai giornalisti. E, dopo, non erano passate nemmeno quarantottore e Stev aveva già capito di vivere per quel sorriso. Era qualcosa di raro durante gli allenamenti. E ancora più raro, e prezioso, era il suono di una risata. Ma la verità è che da allora Stevan viveva per quei brevi momenti di espressa allegria.  
_Vorrei sapere se hai mai permesso a qualcuno di amarti. Di amarti... come io ti amo_.  
Afferra l'asciugamano e se lo passa con rabbia sul viso, sfregando fino ad arrossare la pelle. Sono passate solo poche settimane da quel primo allenamento eppure lui è sicuro dei suoi sentimenti. Come potrebbe non esserlo quando sono così violenti? Non ha mai provato nulla del genere prima d'ora. Sì, è sicuro. E sta soffrendo. E allora perché aspettare?  
_Al diavolo_ , decide improvvisamente, _domani ci parlo_.

 

 

\--APPIANO GENTILE, CENTRO SPORTIVO MORATTI, 21 SETTEMBRE 2015--

Stev si ferma all'ingresso dell'ufficio. «Toc toc» dice, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e il borsone in spalla, mentre cerca di dimostrarsi ben più strafottente e rilassato di quanto non sia in realtà.  
«Jo-jo. Vieni dentro e chiudi la porta.». Stevan lo fa, azzardando un sorriso più aperto e lasciando cadere la borsa a terra prima di sedersi su una delle due poltroncine.  
Alza lo sguardo sull'uomo che gli sta di fronte, in piedi, appoggiato a braccia conserte contro la scrivania.  
«È stata una bella partita ieri, no, mister?». Vuole prenderla alla larga.  
«Non c'è male.» risponde Roberto Mancini, ma mentre lo dice sorride.  
«D'accordo, d'accordo, come vuole lei, mister!» ride a sua volta Stev, trionfante all'idea di averlo fatto sorridere al primo tentativo.  
«Hai detto che volevi parlarmi da solo. È successo qualcosa?». _Jebati_ se andava dritto al punto quell'uomo. «Io... sì... ma... veramente, mister...» incespica Stevan, preso in contropiede dalla domanda precisa del tecnico. Ha deciso di parlargli, sì, eppure... adesso che è il momento... non trova le parole. Non in italiano, non subito, non senza aver scherzato insieme ancora un po'.  
Mancini tace e lo fissa, uno sguardo tranquillo e neutro negli occhi, senza mettergli fretta ma senza nemmeno aiutarlo. «Io...»  
_Jebati_.  
Stevan è sul punto di fare una domanda qualsiasi sulla squadra, sul campionato, sul suo andamento. Poi qualcosa scatta dentro di lui e si dice che deve trovare il coraggio di affrontare il problema, o non ne uscirà più. Lancia un'occhiata di sottecchi al volto del suo allenatore e poi, senza aggiungere altro, appoggia una mano sul suo ginocchio, gentilmente. Mancini si irrigidisce all'istante. Stevan sospira, ritira il braccio e si alza in piedi, costringendosi alla calma. Sta per poggiare la stessa mano sul petto dell'altro quando si sente afferrare il polso.  
«Jo-jo. No.» «Perché no?» «Perché.» dice Mancini, facendo scorrere il pollice sul tendine del polso che tiene bloccato, «Perché no». Preme più forte e Stevan trattiene bruscamente il respiro, le palpebre all'improvviso serrate, inducendo il tecnico a lasciare il suo braccio di colpo.  
Il ragazzo riapre gli occhi. «Vuoi che ti preghi?» dice con delicatezza. «No.» risponde subito Mancini, stringendo le mani in due pugni.  
«Sei sicuro, mister?» insiste Stevan, osservando quelle mani e ostentando una sicurezza che non ha.  
«Jo-jo.» dice Mancini mentre fa vagare lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato fra il viso di Stev e il suo ombelico. «Stevan. Non potrei mai-» si interrompe, come se non sapesse cosa dire.  
Stevan si immagina di completare la frase, non potrei mai cosa?, toccare un uomo, fare l'amore con un mio giocatore, prenderti qui nel mio ufficio, contro la mia scrivania, contro un muro? «Essere così poco professionale.» conclude Mancini, e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi.  
«Oh». Stavolta è Stev che allontana lo sguardo, e sta fermo solo un attimo prima di raccogliere il borsone e infilarsi uno dei suoi auricolari. «Capisco, mister».  
Mancini sembra voler aggiungere qualcosa, ma Stevan si volta e si dirige in fretta verso la porta, armeggiando col telefono e sistemando anche il secondo auricolare.  
«Jo-jo, aspetta» dice Mancini, ma la musica di Stev dev'essere troppo alta, anche se nemmeno lui sa se si tratta della canzone che sta ascoltando o del battito spezzato del suo cuore.


	2. II

\--RITIRO, APPIANO GENTILE, 22 SETTEMBRE 2015--

Stevan si butta sul letto cercando di ignorare il suo stomaco stretto in un nodo.  
Domani c'è partita, e le notti di ritiro sono le più difficili della settimana. Lo sono state nelle settimane precedenti, quando il pensiero del mister addormentato a pochi metri di distanza lo teneva sveglio, e lo saranno ancora di più da oggi, dopo che Mancini ha reso chiaro di non volerne sapere di lui.

Nel pomeriggio si sono allenati. Gli procura sempre una strana sensazione nell'anima l'idea che il suo corpo sia, letteralmente, giorno per giorno modellato dall'uomo che ama -dagli esercizi che lui propone, dai movimenti che lui richiede- ma che questo gli sia concesso solo sul campo di gioco.  
E dopo l'allenamento il tempo di una doccia e tutti a cena, prima del coprifuoco.  
 _Com'è possibile che io mi ecciti semplicemente al vederlo assaggiare del pane?_  
Jo-jo è furioso con il mister e con se stesso. Con sé per non essere riuscito a scacciare quei sentimenti che continuano ad agitarglisi nel petto; e con Mancini per com'era fino a qualche minuto fa, i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia post-allenamento e le labbra che sembravano accarezzare ogni boccone prima di assaggiarlo.

Stev vorrebbe andare a bussare alla porta della camera del mister e sbattergli in faccia tutto il dolore che è seguito al suo rifiuto. Vorrebbe urlargli che lo ama, che ha bisogno di lui. E vorrebbe che Mancini lo punisse per le sue parole, lo facesse piangere, lo torturasse con l'attesa... e poi lo prendesse.

L'immagine di se stesso, bendato, legato, e del desiderio nello sguardo del mister allaga tutti i sensi di Stev. Il cuore accelera, non riesce a calmarsi, chiude gli occhi.  
Si immagina bendato e legato ad un letto -no, non ad un letto, al Suo letto- il corpo teso al limite, dolorosamente eccitato com'è adesso.  
Ogni terminazione nervosa sarebbe stata ipersensibile al Suo tocco.  
Lo avrebbe sentito staccarsi e muoversi per la stanza, ma senza sapere cosa stesse facendo. Dopo un'eternità le Sue mani sarebbero tornate ad accarezzare la sua pelle, scorrendo dalle cosce al petto e di nuovo indietro.  
Avrebbe tentato di inarcare il bacino per andare incontro al Suo tocco, ma Lui si sarebbe fermato e allontanato.  
Stev Lo avrebbe sentito cercare qualcosa, forse aprire un cassetto.  
Poi Lui sarebbe tornato sul letto e gli si sarebbe seduto vicino. Le Sue mani avrebbero giocato con il suo corpo, provocandolo fin quasi a farlo venire solo per il contatto con la pelle ruvida e calda dei palmi. Poi Lui avrebbe usato la bocca, persino più calda delle mani, sul suo petto. E quando quelle mani fossero tornate a scorrere con lentezza inesorabile dalle spalle in giù Stevan non sarebbe più riuscito a rimanere zitto come Lui aveva ordinato. Grida di passione gli avrebbero graffiato la gola mentre le labbra avrebbero formato le sillabe del Suo nome in un mormorio di preghiera.  
Un leggero schiaffo, poi un secondo sull'altra guancia gli avrebbero ingiunto di stare in silenzio, ma, nonostante la Sua richiesta, Stev non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
La sensazione seguente sarebbe stata qualcosa di fresco applicato sulla sua pelle. L'avrebbe fatto rabbrividire. Si sarebbe contorto e avrebbe emesso un verso incomprensibile di desiderio, ma Lui avrebbe poggiato una mano sul suo stomaco, tenendolo fermo per finire di fare ciò che voleva.  
Non gli sarebbe stato possibile muoversi, sarebbe stato nelle Sue mani, Suo, da modellare come Lui avesse ritenuto meglio. Ma Lui si sarebbe allontanato di nuovo, crudele fino in fondo.  
Stev non sarebbe riuscito a contare i minuti passati ad aspettare che succedesse qualcosa, ma quando Lui gli fosse tornato vicino avrebbe solo potuto pregare che fosse lì per regalargli finalmente un po' di pace. E invece Lui avrebbe fatto scorrere le mani sul suo corpo per l'ennesima volta e avrebbe accuratamente evitato il punto che più desiderava il Suo tocco.  
Avrebbe controllato il nodo della cravatta con cui l'aveva legato al letto, verificando che non si fosse allentato.

“Mister. Roberto, ti prego...” avrebbe supplicato Stev.  
E la stretta brusca della cravatta l'avrebbe fatto inarcare di nuovo.  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi mister.”  
“Scusami! Scusa, Roberto, non volevo, non...”.

Si sarebbe interrotto, _jebati_ , sperando che il suo lapsus non Lo avesse fatto arrabbiare troppo, non Gli avesse fatto ricordare i loro ruoli, non avesse raffreddato irrimediabilmente il Suo desiderio.  
Alla fine le Sue mani gli avrebbero accarezzato l'interno coscia e poi sarebbero, grazie a Dio, salite fino a dove Stev le voleva.  
Il Suo tocco sarebbe stato leggerissimo, a malapena percepibile, ma sufficiente per eccitarlo. E mentre Stev avrebbe fatto sentire il desiderio che Lui gli suscitava il Suo tocco sarebbe diventato più deciso e più rapido, portandolo così vicino al limite da farlo gemere fra le convulsioni; ma Lui l'avrebbe lasciato lì, negandogli il piacere.

“Apri la bocca” avrebbe detto.  
Stev lo avrebbe fatto e la sua remissività sarebbe stata premiata con un bacio rovente, il primo della serata, tutto labbra e lingua e denti, come se Roberto avesse voluto divorarlo.

“Ricordati, Jo-jo, che tu sei mio. Totalmente mio. Sono io che alleno il tuo corpo. Sono io che lo modello, sia di giorno che di notte. Sei nelle mie mani.” avrebbe detto, e Stev-

«Jo-jo, tutto bene?» dice Ivan entrando nella loro camera.  
Stevan apre gli occhi e arrossisce leggermente, sollevandosi in fretta.  
«Sì, tutto bene.»  
«Allora spegniamo subito, cosa dici? Chè domani tocca essere in forma per il match.»  
«Sì. In forma».


	3. III

\--EGOIST BLUE, MILANO, 23 SETTEMBRE 2015--  
  
 _È un modo stupido di festeggiare_ , continua a ripetersi mentalmente Stev.  
Avrebbe dovuto tirarsi indietro prima, ma a questo punto del gioco non può più alzarsi e andarsene senza causare scompiglio e interrompere il divertimento dei suoi compagni e delle ragazze da cui sono circondati. E per la verità i mormorii e le risate stanno scaldando anche il suo sangue.  
Come è venuto in mente a Thohir di portarli tutti in un club riservato per festeggiare la vittoria contro il Verona Stevan non lo sa. Avrebbe dovuto fare come Mancini, che si è scusato subito e se n'è andato con un breve sorriso tirato. _Chissà cosa stava pensando..._  
Ma quando una delle ragazze ha proposto di bendarsi tutti e giocare un po' a Stev è passato in un lampo davanti agli occhi il film della sua fantasia della sera prima; e non ha avuto il coraggio di dire di no.  
Quando la benda gli aveva coperto gli occhi non aveva idea di chi avrebbe toccato per prima, di quale ragazza sarebbe caduta fra le sue braccia, di chi l'avrebbe premiato con un bacio per la sua bella partita. Avrebbe potuto anche essere un ragazzo -non uno dei suoi compagni, no, quando qualcuno si incontrava per sbaglio le battute e le risate imbarazzate si sentivano risuonare per tutto il salone e coprire la musica -ma uno degli steward che giravano coi drink, dato che qualcuno era stato bendato proprio come loro dalle ragazze. In ogni caso per Stev non aveva importanza.  
Ci si trovava un partner, ci si baciava, ci si scambiava qualche sorso dei rispettivi drink e qualche tocco, e poi qualcuno gridava “Cambio!” e si cambiava partner. Sembrava un gioco innocuo. Sembrava qualcosa che l'avrebbe distratto per qualche ora. Stevan aveva accettato ridendo, e ora eccolo con una ragazza prosperosa sulle gambe, a baciarla con lo stesso distaccato divertimento con cui poco fa aveva toccato un altro ragazzo, magro, un po' più alto di lui.  
  
Passano minuti, mezzore, canzoni su canzoni, ma nessuno si ferma, e i baci diventano sempre più lunghi prima del cambio di partner. Stevan adesso è fra le braccia di una donna, non deve essere giovanissima, e ha qualcosa di deciso nel modo di fare che gli ricorda Roberto. Gli viene da piangere sotto la benda e contemporaneamente il suo stomaco è stretto in un misto di eccitazione dolorosa e riluttanza.  
Stevan decide. La saluta gentilmente con un ultimo bacio e si sposta, risoluto ad andarsene. Non vuole che quel gioco si trasformi in qualcos'altro, come sente che sta accadendo intorno a lui, nel grande salone e nei privé tutto attorno. Non è che gli dia fastidio la situazione, anzi, è ancora eccitato, ma si dice che vuole sceglierlo e vederlo il suo partner, e che...  
 _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro?_ , si chiede poi sospirando, mentre percorre lentamente la sala rasente al muro, ancora bendato.  
L'uomo che HA scelto non lo vuole, e questo è quanto. Forse andare via dalla festa, tornare nella sua camera e darsi piacere da solo pensando al prossimo allenamento e al mister che lo cerca con gli occhi e tira una punizione verso di lui è stupido, ma almeno è una sua decisione, non un ripiego.  
  
Stevan intravvede luce da sotto la benda, deve aver quasi raggiunto la porta d'uscita del salone. Sta per togliersi la fascia di tessuto dagli occhi quando qualcuno dietro lui chiama un nuovo «Cambio!» e un ragazzo che profuma di dolce gli cade addosso ridacchiando, lo abbraccia e tenta di baciarlo. Deve aver bevuto un liquore alla pesca. Stev gli sfiora con un dito le labbra e si divincola con delicatezza. Il ragazzo probabilmente capisce al volo, perché Stev lo sente staccarsi e svanire nel buio. Si dirige di nuovo cautamente verso la luce, cercando di scogliere il nodo stretto della benda con le dita.  
Prima che ci sia riuscito, una mano si posa sulla sua spalla.  
  
Stev non è sicuro di come si dovrebbe sentire. La mano è pesante -la mano di un uomo, non di un ragazzo- e non si muove. Lui esita. Qualcosa in quel tocco lo fa raggelare, lo tiene immobile, gli impedisce di scrollarsi e andare via.  
Il buio forzato in cui i suoi occhi sono immersi fa pressione anche sui timpani, che sembrano isolati, non sentono più il rumore cupo e ritmico della musica, e sui polmoni, che lo tradiscono e gli fanno mancare il fiato. Stevan non si è mai sentito più al buio di così, non ha mai percepito così vividamente il sangue pulsare nelle orecchie e i muri della stanza stringerglisi attorno; e la mano sembra un'ancora, una salvezza contro l'oscurità e contro quel rombo minaccioso.  
«Cambio!»  
La voce suscita le proteste del gruppo dietro di loro, ma il fruscio dice che almeno la maggior parte ha rispettato le regole del gioco e cambiato partner. Stev fa per ritrarsi, meccanicamente, ma un brivido istintivo e la stretta più forte della mano sul suo braccio lo fermano.  
Palmo caldo e solido contro la sua maglietta leggera. Stevan allunga timidamente le dita e tocca del cotone, dei bottoni, una camicia, senza dubbio; potrebbe essere un cameriere qualunque, uno che all'inizio non aveva notato.  
Un piccolo brivido gli corre lungo la spina dorsale. Il suo nuovo partner non è troppo alto, né magrissimo come il primo ragazzo, e la sua stretta ha una sicurezza che gli fa venire in mente di nuovo, e prepotentemente, Roberto. Ma stavolta per qualche motivo non gli viene da piangere. Non vuole più scappare. Poggia entrambe le mani su quella camicia, trovandola slacciata poco sopra lo sterno. Stev deglutisce, ben consapevole dell'immobile attesa dell'altro.  
Poi prende la sua decisione. Stanotte non tornerà nella sua stanza: E al diavolo tutto, al diavolo la morale, al diavolo cosa diranno i suoi compagni se lo vedono con un uomo invece che con una ragazza, al diavolo la reputazione. Al diavolo quello che penserà Mancini se lo verrà a sapere.  
 _Anzi. Voglio che lo venga a sapere_ , pensa Stevan mentre fa salire le mani, _voglio che sappia che dato che lui mi ha rifiutato mi sono trovato qualcun altro che mi vuole_.  
Capelli tagliati in ciocche abbastanza lunghe: fanno esplodere una selvaggia, eccitata pulsazione nel cuore di Stev.  
Forse non può avere il suo mister, ma stanotte... stanotte potrà avere per la prima volta un uomo, non un ragazzo. Stanotte, potrà far finta di essere con Lui.


	4. IV

Le dita di Stevan si staccano di controvoglia dai capelli del suo partner e si avventurano di nuovo verso il basso. Incontrano un capezzolo sotto il cotone della camicia e, come di loro volontà, lo sfiorano facendo scorrere delicatamente le unghie avanti e indietro. Stev sorride appena al sentire il palmo sulla sua spalla irrigidirsi leggermente. E all'improvviso due calde, ruvide, forti mani sono su di lui. Perfetto.  
I pollici iniziano a muoversi gentilmente, accarezzando la sua clavicola, e Stevan si ritrova a fare un passo avanti, sentendosi coraggioso. Le mani, pesanti, scorrono sulla sua schiena. Stev china la testa e passa la lingua per un istante sulla porzione di pelle scoperta dalla camicia che le sue dita avevano notato poco prima. L'uomo esala un breve, morbido sospiro.  
Stevan non ha ancora baciato il suo partner, ma all'altro sembra non importare. Le mani si muovono lentamente sul suo corpo, seguendo più volte il bordo dei jeans, senza mai scendere troppo oltre l'ombelico. Stev si avvicina ancora e soffia sulla pelle di cui poco prima ha distinto per un attimo il sapore.  
 _Spero di non vederlo, quando tutto sarà finito_ , pensa mentre l'uomo lo afferra per un polso e lo trascina da qualche parte, sicuramente in uno dei numerosi privè, con una sicurezza che rende Stevan certo che il suo compagno lavora in quel locale, vista la tranquillità con cui si muove lì nonostante gli occhi bendati.  
Non vuole vederlo in volto. Vuole conservare preziosamente i suoi sogni.  
  
È più freddo fuori dal salone, ora che sono soli e non c'è più da ridere e scambiare baci con sconosciute. Stev sente il bisogno di pelle calda contro di sè. Fa per avvicinarsi. Una ciocca di capelli dell'uomo gli sfiora il viso e una vertigine di desiderio lo prende, più intensa che mai.  
 _Se solo fosse Roberto..._  
Stevan fa un altro passo. Sente contro la coscia l'eccitazione del suo partner, trattenuta solo dal tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni. Si costringe di nuovo ad assere audace e lecca delicatamente la gola dell'altro. Ritrova subito il sapore deciso di poco prima, una colonia che conosce e il sale del sudore, nonostante il fresco del privè -si rende conto che anche lui sta avendo un effetto sull'uomo. Sorride, senza più essere nervoso o esitante. Sarà bello. Può percepire la gentilezza in quelle mani mentre lo voltano di schiena: sarà molto bello.  
Se solo il mister fosse stato altrettanto gentile con lui...  
Ma no. _No, jebati, no!_ Stev ricaccia indietro le lacrime, lasciandosi cadere fra le braccia del suo compagno, ingiungendo a quei pensieri di andare via.  
Le mani lo attirano ancora più vicino; Stevan le asseconda, e loro scivolano sui suoi fianchi, fermandosi un attimo come a stabilizzarlo, lasciandogli il tempo di calmarsi, e poi si muovono verso il basso, accarezzando l'interno coscia mentre il loro possessore si è avvicinato a Stev fino a poggiare la guancia nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo. Stevan rabbrividisce alla sensazione della pelle ruvida che passa sulla sua pelle, si lascia sfuggire un verso, si inarca.  
Le mani si bloccano per un istante, poi lo stringono ancora di più, quasi convulse. Stevan adora la sensazione di quest'abbraccio. Si strofina, vinto, contro la guancia dell'uomo. Essere stretto in questo modo dal mister... sarebbe talmente bello. _Così bello._ Stev sospira, abbandonandosi alla stretta potente.  
  
Quando si riprende decide di aver voglia di giocare. Volta la testa e morde leggermente l'orecchio che trova contro le labbra. Pian piano si gira, e l'altro lo lascia fare, sciogliendo gradualmente l'abbraccio, finché non sono di nuovo abbracciati, ma uno di fronte all'altro. Stevan allaccia una gamba alla vita del suo partner, sfregandosi contro di lui e poi guidandolo a terra, troppo impaziente per cercare a tentoni il divano che, lo sa, dev'essere lì da qualche parte.  
Pochi attimi dopo Stev è sul pavimento, sdraiato, con lo sconosciuto inginocchiato fra le gambe. Il suo respiro esce in un ritmo spezzato, con la stessa concitazione che rompe quello dell'uomo.  
Stevan si è completamente arreso alle sue fantasie. Immagina ormai senza sforzo che quello sia il respiro di Mancini, che ci sia il suo mister lì davanti, che ci sia il suo allenatore che lo guarda con quello sguardo soddisfatto e corrucciato insieme che lo sa far impazzire.  
Roberto avrebbe quella sua aria cupa e gentile, gli occhi penetranti illuminati da una scintilla pericolosa, i muscoli in tensione per il tentativo di controllarsi... Si leccherebbe le labbra, guardando giù verso Stev con un doloroso, terribile desiderio...  
Stevan geme, incendiato al solo pensiero, e solleva i fianchi fino a sfregare le cosce contro quelle del suo compagno. La mani tornano su di lui, allora, accarezzando di nuovo l'interno delle gambe prima di passare, leggerissime, sul suo centro e salire verso gli addominali. Stev è sorpreso da tutta quella delicatezza. Eppure ha reso più che chiare le sue intenzioni, no?  
Il suo partner sceglie proprio quel momento per chinarsi su di lui, infilare le braccia sotto le sue spalle e sostenersi sui gomiti.  
La naturalezza del gesto fa venire a Stev il dubbio che l'uomo si sia tolto la benda dagli occhi senza che lui se ne sia accorto, ma il pensiero viene scacciato rapidamente. Un'idea del genere rovinerebbe la sua fantasia e gli impedirebbe di gustare fino in fondo il respiro che sente sulla pelle del viso, a pochi millimetri dalla bocca.  
  
L'uomo è lì, solo un vuoto infinitesimale a separarlo da lui; però non si decide a baciarlo.  
Alla fine Stevan non ce la fa più ad aspettare. Affonda le dita in quei capelli morbidi e spessi, tirando leggermente, e solleva la testa fino a sentire delle labbra sottili e calde contro le sue. Lascia indugiare le dita sul collo e sulle spalle ampie, seguendo verso il basso la traccia di vertebre, spina dorsale e muscoli in tensione.  
Poi geme afferrando i fianchi dell'uomo e spingendo il bacino verso l'alto. L'altro rimane completamente immobile, non asseconda il suo inarcarsi e sfregare i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro; ma dopo qualche minuto di quella tortura lascia andare il respiro, che evidentemente stava trattenendo, e morde le labbra di Stevan con una passione furiosa.  
Stev allaccia le gambe strette ai fianchi dello sconosciuto, si contorce contro di lui. Le sue dita ormai hanno vita propria, sembrano impazzite dal desiderio. Continuano a tornare a quei capelli morbidi e poi a scendere per slacciare un altro bottone della camicia, finché finalmente non è del tutto aperta, finché Stev non riesce a sfilarla con uno strattone dai pantaloni e gettarla via... e poi è l'altro a strappare la sua maglietta, facendo attenzione a non togliere insieme anche la benda, e poi le mani di entrambi sembrano avere sete da come corrono sulla pelle finalmente nuda.  
Eppure nessuno dei due le ha ancora avvicinate alla zona del corpo che più ne desidera il tocco.  
  
Ancora qualche minuto e Stevan non ce la fa più. Dà una spinta decisa, ribalta le posizioni. Preme a terra le spalle del compagno con fermezza e poi si lascia sfuggire una risata, immaginandosi Roberto, l'autorevole Roberto Mancini, bloccato a terra così.  
Con quel pensiero in testa comincia a ondeggiare i fianchi avanti e indietro, accarezzando col suo corpo il bacino dell'altro, finché lo sconosciuto sotto di lui non si inarca emettendo un basso ringhio che si riverbera per tutta la cassa toracica.  
Stev lo sente anche con le mani, che gli stanno facendo da leva appoggiate al petto dell'uomo, e ride ancora più forte. È felice. Riesce davvero a credere che quello sia il suo mister. Riesce davvero a vederlo.  
Ma un attimo dopo l'atmosfera cambia definitivamente, e Stevan se ne accorge subito, anche mentre ride. Il corpo del suo partner preme più insistente contro il suo, l'eccitazione si fa incontro con più fame alla sua, le spinte diventano più decise. Stev si ritrova schiacciato a terra. Le sue dita si aggrappano alla schiena dell'uomo, e Stev sente la risata trasformarsi in un gemito -e poi anche quel gemito è divorato dalle labbra calde, improvvisamente sicure, che coprono le sue.  
L'eccitazione di Stevan sale in una spirale senza controllo, le sue dita scendono impazienti a combattere contro la cerniera dei pantaloni dello sconosciuto. Quando le mani riescono finalmente a superare la barriera della cintura Stev le fa scivolare sulla pelle compatta dei glutei, incoraggiando le spinte che lo stanno facendo gemere di piacere.  
Poi si allontana leggermente e porta le mani sul centro del corpo dell'altro, contro il calore urgente più che pronto per lui.  
  
L'uomo si immobilizza. Tace. Anche Stev rimane fermo, spaventato. Non vuole che la sua fantasia finisca così. Vuole il ricordo di un sogno completo, vuole arrivare in fondo, vuole andare al prossimo allenamento e guardare Mancini negli occhi ricordando questa notte e quest'uomo senza volto fra le sue braccia.  
C'è un silenzio perfetto rotto solo dal loro rapido respiro e dalle gocce di sudore che scivolano sulla pelle. Le dita di Stev si avvolgono delicatamente attorno alla carne dura e caldissima dell'uomo.  
«Non fermarmi.» mormora Stevan in italiano, passando l'altra mano fra i capelli dell'altro, «Non fermarmi».  
Accarezza con la punta delle dita la guancia ruvida di barba mattutina, il velluto sottile della bocca. «Ti prego.»  
Le labbra sotto le sue dita tremano, il suono di un respiro bruscamente trattenuto riempie il privè.  
  
E Stev, semplicemente, capisce.


	5. V

La punta delle dita di Stevan scorre leggerissima su quelle labbra risolute, sulle guance ruvide di una barba mattutina che nessun cameriere sarebbe autorizzato a portare sul lavoro, lungo il collo, fino al petto -dove è poggiata una collana di piccoli grani troppo lunga per essere qualcosa di diverso da un sottilissimo rosario.  
L'altra mano ancora avvolge la carne solida, calda, pelle vulnerabile e dura contro il suo palmo umido, e istintivamente la accarezza, molto lentamente, mentre Stev continua la sua esplorazione.  
  
Una delle mani del suo partner intanto scorre al suo fianco fino a poggiarglisi contro la guancia.  
Stevan segue l'angolo muscoloso del braccio e della spalla; il suo pollice si infila sul palmo e lo massaggia delicatamente, aprendolo. Poi Jo-jo sposta la testa fino a far aderire la bocca al centro della mano.  
Vi posa un bacio con le labbra che tremano, senza osar pronunciare una parola per paura di rompere l'incantesimo, per paura che il tono della sua voce riveli l'avvenuto riconoscimento.  
Solleva piano la testa, allontanandosi dalla mano che gli teneva così dolcemente al caldo la guancia, e va a baciare le labbra morbide che aspettano solo lui.  
Si attarda su quella bocca, sfregandocisi contro, poi continua a far salire la testa, mordendo e assaggiando ogni millimetro di pelle che incontra, prima di tracciare la linea di quel naso irregolare con la punta del suo.  
Si concede un piccolo sorriso mentre posa un bacio sulla fronte di Roberto.  
  
Una fantasia diventata realtà, il dono di un'unica notte clandestina.  
Il mister non dovrà mai scoprire che Stevan ha capito, non dovrà mai sentirsi in colpa per la supposta mancanza di professionalità.  
 _Non dovrà mai temere di avermi in qualche modo danneggiato_ , si dice Stev, _né come suo giocatore né come amante, solo perché mi ha concesso poche ore d'amore_.  
Questo sarà il regalo di Stevan al suo tecnico, un segreto bellissimo che rimarrà tale almeno fino a quando uno dei due non cambierà club e il loro rapporto professionale non avrà l'occasione di diventare meno complicato.  
  
Intanto la mano libera di Roberto è scesa a slacciare la cerniera di Stev, liberando i fianchi, e Stev trema e morde con forza la spalla del mister.  
La seconda mano raggiunge la prima e Roberto si sposta per sfilare del tutto i jeans.  
Stevan lo sente spogliarsi a sua volta e avverte sulla pelle un soffio d'aria quando i pantaloni di entrambi vengono gettati da qualche parte alla sua destra.  
Rimane sdraiato, perfettamente immobile, immerso in un inferno di aspettative che da settimane brucia dentro di lui, aspettando il primo sussurro della pelle nuda di Roberto contro la sua.  
Viene premiato immediatamente. Roberto si deve essere inginocchiato ai suoi piedi: mani calde gli circondano le caviglie, separandole lentamente, e Stevan non prova nemmeno a far resistenza.  
I muscoli sono al contempo tanto tesi e tanto rilassati che a Stev pare di essere lì lì per morire: probabilmente fra poco si scioglierà e non rimarrà di lui altro che una pozza d'amore per l'uomo che gli sta di fronte.  
  
Le mani strofinano i suoi polpacci, la punta delle dita accarezza la pelle tenera dietro alle ginocchia.  
Stev si solleva, cercando timidamente le labbra del suo partner -la labbra di Roberto, Dio, di Roberto, _di Roberto_ \- con le proprie.  
I baci che all'inizio erano quasi casuali ora si inseguono dolorosamente, e Stev si accorge con il barlume di autocoscienza rimasto di star tracciando un disperato percorso di baci sulla bocca di Roby, sul suo viso, sulle tempie, sulla gola.  
Poi il peso di un corpo solido lo schiaccia, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Quasi lo soffoca: ma Stev accoglie la pressione con gioia, assaporando la sensazione della pelle nuda del mister contro la sua.  
Le mani affondano nei capelli morbidi di cui il ragazzo riesce a vedere con l'occhio della mente l'argento e poi proseguono a sfiorare con reverenza le vertebre, una per una, poi le costole, giù fino alle sfere lisce dei glutei.  
Stev può sentire i muscoli tendersi al passaggio delle sue mani, può sentire chiaramente l'immediata risposta di Roberto alla sua passione.  
È come essersi smarrito in un sogno.  
  
Poi Roberto si tira indietro, resistendo per un istante al richiamo delle braccia di Stevan, chiaramente travolto dal desiderio veemente del suo atleta.  
Stev emette un lamento e muove i fianchi verso l'alto in un ritmo implorante, terrorizzato all'idea che il suo ardore abbia fatto intuire al mister di essere stato riconosciuto.  
Ma è proprio in quel momento che Roberto torna su di lui e lo bacia con improvvisa ferocia, stringendolo a sé. Stev ricade nel suo personalissimo paradiso, lasciando che il suo allenatore lo divori, la testa che gli gira al solo sentirne l'eccitazione premere contro la coscia.  
Geme sulla bocca ben disegnata che lo sta facendo impazzire di baci.   
E quando Roberto si sposta sul fianco, trascinandolo con sé, Stev non si aspetta di sentire una mano scivolare fra loro e coprire il suo centro, dita esperte che lo afferrano e lo circondano mentre lui inizia a mormorare parole incoerenti di desiderio con una disperazione che solo il suo tecnico sa suscitargli.  
La bocca di Roberto mordicchia la pelle appena sotto il mento, un dito passa proprio sulla sua carne viva.  
Stevan non riesce a trattenere un grido soffocato e inarca i fianchi verso il suo mister, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze al corpo caldo che lo sovrasta.  
  
Ma Roberto si libera e scivola via, lasciandolo a riprendere fiato a terra, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Stev vorrebbe togliersi la benda, vorrebbe guardarlo e lasciare le lacrime di amore, e frustrazione, ed eccitazione, libere di uscire.  
Invece allunga a tentoni una mano, temendo il peggio -temendo che Roby abbia cambiato idea e se ne sia andato, temendo di aver perso la sua unica occasione.  
Le sue dita raggiungono una ciocca di capelli... e solo allora Stev capisce cosa esattamente sta succendendo.  
Si immobilizza, raggelato, il cuore che batte a mille, e percepisce l'ombra calda del respiro di Roberto accarezzare il suo sesso appena prima che quelle labbra morbide lo tocchino, appena prima di sentire il calore ruvido della lingua addosso.  
Appena prima di svenire nella voragine di velluto che lo sta sommergendo.


	6. VI

Stev è attraversato da una scossa elettrica, un grido ancestrale gli lacera il petto, le dita graffiano affannate il pavimento alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa -qualsiasi cosa- a cui poter ancorarsi per tentare di non affogare nelle onde di puro piacere che lambiscono impietose le sue terminazioni nervose.  
È come se dei fulmini stiano tuonando dentro di lui, quando la tempesta del suo piacere esplode fra le labbra di Roberto. _Di Roberto_.  
Stev rabbrividisce mentre le ultime ondate di estasi scemano e il suo cuore inizia a rallentare.  
Cerca il suo mister non appena lo sente ritirarsi, desideroso di un bacio, ma Roberto lo sfugge, facendogli scorrere le mani calde sul petto ancora ansimante, come a calmarlo.  
Poi anche le mani scompaiono, e Stev immagina che Roby si stia alzando.  
  
«Rimani» riesce a dire, la voce rotta dall'ansia malgrado il suo sforzo di controllarla.  
Conosce Roberto, ha capito come funziona la sua mente in queste settimane di innamorata osservazione, e sa bene che rifiuterà un'eventuale offerta di reciprocare il gesto.  
Così si solleva sui gomiti, combattendo la tentazione di togliersi la benda ed evadere le tenebre in cui i suoi occhi sono immersi.  
«Ti prego.» Delle dita gli sfiorano leggerissime la guancia, una mano gli afferra il mento, il pollice scorre sulle sue labbra. Stev coglie l'occasione per poggiarci sopra un bacio morbido.  
  
«Ti voglio ancora.» sussurra. Si alza su un ginocchio e si intrufola alla cieca fra due braccia che, dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo accolgono.  
Stev sfrega la guancia contro la spalla perfetta di Roby, mai sazio del contatto con la pelle liscia e tanto desiderata.  
Lentamente il mister riporta entrambi a terra, accompagnando Stev fino che non gli si è sdraiato contro il petto.  
Jo-jo lascia andare il respiro, di nuovo rilassato, e si concede di perdersi in un momento di serenità, godendosi l'abbraccio -stretto, forte, protettivo.  
Lascia che la sua mano vaghi pigramente sul petto solido che gli fa da cuscino, scoprendo con sorpresa di amare alla follia la sensazione del rosario metallico e dei peli soffici sotto le dita. Esplora la curva perfetta che va dai pettorali alla vita, poi non resiste alla tentazione di far cadere l'ennesimo bacio sulla clavicola di Roberto.  
  
E la sua eccitazione sta ricominciando a crescere -e Stev si sposta per accomodarla, facendola sfregare contro quella del mister. Provoca un rapido, baritonale sussulto.  
Sta giusto pensando che l'unico vero rimpianto sarà il non aver sentito quella voce irresistibile rivolgergli parole di passione quando le braccia di Roberto lo stringono e un sorprendente bacio viene posato sui suoi capelli a spazzola. Stevan fa le fusa come un gatto, poi solleva la testa e fa scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Roby.  
Le braccia che lo stringevano lo lasciano improvvisamente libero, e Stev si stacca, infiammato, e si mette a cavalcioni di Roberto, i palmi della mani a far leva sul petto.  
Roberto gli afferra i fianchi come a trattenerlo, ma Stevan ne aggancia fortunosamente la mano sinistra e la stacca da sé, portandola alle labbra e baciando il centro del palmo, proprio come aveva fatto poco prima. Stavolta però la lingua sfugge alla gabbia dei denti e solletica sbarazzina la pelle sensibile dal polso alle dita.  
E mentre Roby trattiene bruscamente il fiato, forse distratto dal suo gesto sfacciato e allusivo, Stev lo prende con delicata decisione e lo fa aderire all'ingresso del suo corpo, deciso ad andare fino in fondo.  
Un sussulto e una tensione estrema irrigidiscono il corpo sotto di lui; la mano ancora ferma sulla sua anca si anima di colpo e tenta di spingerlo via.  
Stevan si ribella, scaccia la mano. Ma Roberto lo tiene fermo e più lontano del dovuto, gli impedisce di andare oltre con una forza decisa e incontrastabile. Anche Stev si intesisce, spaventato e confuso dalla reazione del mister. Lo lascia andare con un'ultima disperata stretta.  
All'improvviso si sente di nuovo sul campo di allenamento, è timido e furente come quando sbaglia una punizione, e non riesce a far altro che alzarsi, pensando che l'unica cosa sensata da fare è scappare via.  
Ma le mani di Roberto -le mani, sempre quelle mani- lo afferrano all'altezza delle ginocchia e lo carezzano rassicuranti, applicando una leggera pressione per convincerlo ad abbassarsi ancora a terra.  
Stevan soccombe, esitante, si inginocchia di nuovo.  
Una mano, poggiata con autorevolezza sulla sua schiena, lo tiene fermo. Stev inclina la testa al sentire un rumore poco familiare. Poi, quando capisce cosa esattamente Roberto sta facendo, arrossisce sotto la sua benda.  
  
Il dito di Roby, umido di saliva, lo accarezza e s'insinua delicatamente dentro di lui.  
Stev si costringe a stare attento, a rilassare i muscoli per prepararli a ciò che verrà, ma avrebbe di nuovo voglia di piangere: non riesce a credere che quello che lui aveva interpretato come un rifiuto fosse solo l'ennesima dimostrazione di attenzione, di gentilezza, di cura.  
  
Poi lo coglie una vertigine di gioia: ha vinto. Oh, ha davvero vinto. La mano che ha posato sul ginocchio di Roberto quel primo giorno nel suo ufficio ha dato inizio a qualcosa che sta per realizzarsi qui, sta per realizzarsi ora.  
E il dito di Roberto avanza ancora un poco, e la testa di Stev cade in avanti mentre lui geme, esalando un'unica vocale che racconta tutta la scoperta di un nuovo ed estremo piacere. La sensazione è quasi troppo intensa.  
Poi la mano di Roberto si stacca da lui, e Stevan si riavvicina e riprende quello che era stato interrotto prima -esita, per attimo quasi timido, poi si lascia scivolare deciso sull'eccitazione del mister.  
Tutto il suo corpo trema, Stev vorrebbe tanto poter vedere l'espressione del viso di Roberto, almeno per un attimo...  
E poi Roby è in lui fino in fondo, e la testa di Stevan si piega di scatto indietro in un urlo silenzioso, le mani si muovono in avanti per evitare al suo corpo di spezzarsi, la pena e il piacere in un unico momento d'eternità.  
Gli sembra che accettando di essere in lui Roberto abbia accettato di donargli una parte di sé -oltre al puro, devastante piacere che lo attraversa.  
Cominciano a muoversi, la testa di Stev torna in avanti. Gocce di sudore scivolano sulla punta del suo naso e cadono sul petto di Roberto.  
Tremano entrambi, Stevan di piacere e d'amore, Roby per lo sforzo di trattenere la sua naturale irruenza e forse, Stev lo spera, per un'emozione a cui non può dare nome.  
  
Le mani di Roberto sono entrambe sui suoi fianchi e lo stringono sempre più forte. Stev si solleva e scende ancora, ancora, e ancora, in un ritmo inarrestabile, e ogni volta che cade sull'inequivocabile espressione del desiderio di Roberto l'aria lascia i suoi polmoni con un singhiozzo morbido, preludio di grida che Stev si impedisce di emettere.  
Poi una mano calda ed esitante lascia il suo fianco e lo circonda, iniziando a far coincidere su di lui il ritmo che i loro corpi stanno seguendo.  
Stev rigetta la testa indietro e stringe le mascelle, lottando per mantenere il controllo e non cedere al pazzo circuito di piacere e disperazione e ardore che si è innescato fra loro.  
Un attimo dopo sente come da una distanza la sua voce uscire in un grido trionfante ed è di nuovo perso in un'estasi bianca, e sente il corpo sotto di lui tremare, e delle mani forti ma delicate attirare la sua testa contro un petto ansante.  
  
Restano lì abbracciati per un tempo che pare infinito, mentre i cuori che martellano il torace tornano lentamente a ritmi più moderati e i muscoli si rilassano.  
Hanno condiviso baci e morsi, carezze e spinte impietose, e le mani di Stev non vogliono dimenticare. Jo-jo le fa vagare con adorazione sul corpo del suo mister, imprimendo nei ricordi la trama della pelle, la forma dei bicipiti, l'angolazione dei fianchi, la morbidezza dei capelli e delle labbra -tutte sensazioni da conservare gelosamente nel cuore per i lunghi mesi di sofferenza e nostalgia che verranno.  
  
Poi un brivido di freddo lo coglie impreparato.  
Probabilmente Roberto lo ha notato, perché un attimo dopo lo spinge via con estrema delicatezza e gli depone con cura i vestiti nelle mani.  
Stevan rimane a lungo fermo ad ascoltare il fruscio degli abiti che il suo mister sta indossando. Poi, con riluttanza, inizia a sua volta a rivestirsi.  
Non sente più il rumore della musica dalla sala accanto, ma non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato.  
Quando ha finito di vestirsi si volta da una parte all'altra, disorientato -non sente più Roberto, possibile che se ne sia andato così?  
 _No, ti prego, ho bisogno di salutarti, ho bisogno di ancora un po' di-_  
Una mano gli si posa sulla spalla, pesante, ripetendo il gesto che ha dato inizio a quella incredibile serata. Quanto intimo sembra adesso un semplice tocco.  
Stev si gira piano e si avvicina a Roberto, che di sua volontà gli regala un lento, profondo bacio.  
È un addio, Stev lo sa.  
Si aggrappa al collo di Roby, con le lacrime che da dietro la benda gli bruciano gli occhi, e non lo lascia andare nemmeno quando sono entrambi a corto di fiato e le loro labbra si staccano.  
È passato almeno un minuto quando Stevan si convince a fare un passo indietro: ha intuito che, se non lo fa, il suo mister sarà costretto a spingerlo via con l'usuale dolcezza. Ma, per quanto dolcemente Roberto possa districarsi dal suo abbraccio, essere allontanato di forza sarebbe comunque peggio. Molto peggio.  
  
Chissà per quanto tempo ancora Stev rimane immobile. Non sente nulla attorno.  
Quando si arrende all'idea di essere davvero solo inizia a sciogliere il nodo della benda per gli occhi, ancora sperando in un angolino della mente che due mani calde lo stiano per fermare.  
 _Vivrei cieco tutte le notti per poterti avere ancora..._  
Ma non succede nulla, e la luce fioca che filtra dalla porta socchiusa gli ferisce gli occhi.  
È finita.


	7. VII

Stevan è svegliato dal peso di qualcuno che si lascia cadere sul suo letto e dall'abbaiare festoso della sua cagnolina.  
«Ma cosa-?»  
«Buongiorno, fratellino!»  
«Adem...» geme Stev ributtandosi sul cuscino e tirandosi il lenzuolo sulla testa.  
Dalla sponda del letto Adem Ljajić, sorriso smagliante e sole che fa brillare le ciocche bionde come nemmeno una pubblicità per-capelli-più-splendenti, si impegna a scoprire il compagno tirando le coperte verso il basso e ripetendo «Sveglia, dormiglione!» con una pervicacia che gli fa guadagnare un'occhiata malevola da parte di Stevan.  
«Adem, ti ho dato le chiavi di casa in caso succeda qualcosa, non perché tu possa irrompere nel mio appartamento quando ti gira.»  
«Oh, non ti lamentare, bro. Sono quasi le dieci di mattina e ti ho portato del caffè, cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?»  
«Potrei perdonarti se mi fai le uova strapazzate mentre mi vesto.» brontola Stev mentre si scompiglia i capelli appuntiti e sbadiglia.  
«Ricevuto! Vai a cambiarti, bello, ti aspetto in cucina!»  
  
Un doccia e mezza tazza di caffè dopo Stevan è pronto a chiedere ad Adem cosa ci faccia a casa sua nelle loro ore libere invece di stare da qualche parte con la sua nuova fidanzata.  
«Allora, fratellino, me lo dici cosa ci fai qua? È successo qualcosa?»  
«A me? No,» replica Adem con un gesto noncurante della mano «a me no. E a te?»  
Stevan lo guarda corrucciato. «Cosa intendi, scusa? No, nemmeno a me è successo nient-»  
«Oh, andiamo, bro.» lo interrompe Adem esasperato. «Dovresti sapere che a me puoi dire tutto, no? È da quando sei arrivato che ti struggi per qualcuno, e quest'ultima settimana l'hai passata a soffrire come un cane, pensi che non me ne sia accorto? Andiamo, dimmi cosa sta succedendo.»  
Stevan tace e prende ancora un sorso di caffè, internamente raggelato.  
«O meglio, dimmi chi ti sta succedendo.» aggiunge Adem con un sorrisetto. «Avevo qualche sospetto, prima, ma poi... in questi ultimi giorni non ti ho capito più.»  
Stev lo guarda sperduto. Non sa nemmeno lui cosa fare.  
Adem gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.  
«Stevan.» l'eterno tono scherzoso e strafottente, marchio di fabbrica Ljajić, è per una volta sostituito da una nota di sincera preoccupazione. «Sei mio fratello. Puoi dirmi tutto. Non pensi che ti farebbe bene parlare con qualcuno?»  
«Non lo so, Adem.» sussurra Stev «Davvero non lo so.»  
«Cominci a spaventarmi, bro. Ti sei messo in un guaio serio?»  
«No, io-» Stevan poggia la tazza di caffè sul tavolo e affonda il viso fra le mani. «Adem, se te lo dico devi giurarmi che non ne parlerai mai, mai con nessuno.»  
«Non c'è nemmeno bisogno da dirlo, fra noi, Stev.»  
«Scusami,» insiste Stevan «non è che io non mi fidi di te, fratellino. Ma ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire.»  
«Te lo giuro.» Le tre parole hanno un eco definitivo, ma quello che ha davvero il potere di rassicurare Stevan è la croce sul cuore che Adem si è tracciato sul petto, istintivamente, mentre le pronunciava. Un gesto da bambino che ha qualcosa di solenne e primitivo, e anche una venatura di fiducioso affetto che ha fatto quasi commuovere Stevan.  
  
«Non ci posso credere.» sta dicendo Adem con gli occhi spalancati qualche minuto dopo.  
Stevan esita. «È così assurdo che io piaccia al mister, dici?»  
«Ma no, scemo.» scuote la testa Adem. «Sono solo sorpreso che uno come lui abbia agito su quell'impulso. Devi piacergli proprio molto, fratellino!» ride, alzando la mano in un invito a battere il cinque.  
Stev osserva il palmo dell'amico immalinconito. «Chissà, forse. Ma cosa cambia se non mi vuole più toccare? E io sono bloccato, non posso dire né fare nulla senza che lui capisca che io so.»  
«Puoi sempre decidere di lasciarglielo capire.» azzarda Adem, incoraggiante. «Magari non reagisce mal-»  
«No.» interviene deciso Stevan. «Questo no. Me lo sono ripromesso l'altra notte, non voglio dirglielo. Non credo se lo perdonerebbe.»  
«Oh, be'.» scrolla la testa Adem, sempre l'uomo d'azione. «Inutile stare a discuterci sopra, allora. Lo so io quello che ti serve.»  
Stevan lo guarda con una vaga, divertita preoccupazione negli occhi.  
«Qualcosa che ti distragga! D-i-v-e-r-t-i-m-e-n-t-o! Potremmo... Oh!» grida Adem, una luce negli occhi, «Ho un'idea! Andiamo, prendiamo la mia macchina.»  
«Bro, aspetta, dove mi stai trascinando?!» tenta di chiedere Stev mentre cerca senza troppa convinzione di resistere alla presa dell'amico.  
«Facciamo appena in tempo prima dell'allenamento. Oggi paintball, fratellino!»  
Nemmeno mezz'ora dopo sono in tuta mimetica a spararsi addosso proiettili di colore come due ragazzini spensierati. Almeno per un po'.  
  
«Va bene, ragazzi, basta così!» sta gridando il loro preparatore atletico. «Bevete e poi partitella.»  
Un mormorio di soddisfazione si diffonde nel gruppo, mentre tutti bevono e si tolgono felpe e guanti in vista della quarantina di minuti di gioco vero.  
Stevan non riesce a trattenere un brivido alla vista di Mister Mancini che si toglie a sua volta la giacca e afferra una pettorina, evidentemente intenzionato a giocare in una delle due squadre, come ogni tanto fa.  
Si riscuote quando Adem gli sferra una gomitata in pieno costato. «Non fissarlo così.» gli mormora, un sorrisino da schiaffi sul viso, «Altrimenti non lo capirà solo lui, che stai pensando a quando avete fatto sesso, ma anche tutti i nostri compagni. Non so come ho potuto non rendermene conto prima!»  
«Abbassa la voce!» ribatte Stev fra i denti, paonazzo.  
«Guarda che lo dico per te, bro. E poi stai tranquillo, non ci ha sentito nessuno. Sto attento. L'ho promesso.»  
E con una pacca sulla spalla Adem corre via.  
  
Giocano contro, Adem dietro a Mauro nella squadra avversaria. Invece il mister ha deciso di sistemarsi accanto a Stev.  
È bello giocare con lui. Si muove meno di loro, li osserva con attenzione e grida indiscriminatamente indicazioni; ma ha ancora un tocco magico, e Stevan ogni tanto si scopre a salire in difesa rivedendo nella mente, inebriato, un passaggio o un movimento notato pochi attimi prima.  
Sta riflettendo proprio su questa sua pericolosa abitudine quando Danilo gli passa la palla. Gli occhi di Stevan si sollevano e incrociano all'istante quelli del mister. Senza nemmeno pensarci Stev lancia verso di lui e scatta in avanti per chiudere l'uno-due, il cuore accelerato.  
Quando Ivan lo falcia con decisione Stev si lascia sfuggire un “Ah!” e rimane a terra.  
  
«Stevan!» grida Ivan, preoccupatissimo, «Ti ho fatto male?»  
Stev si tira su stringendo i denti, lento. «No, tutto ok.» Nota che il mister è rimasto a guardarli lontano qualche metro, la palla al piede.  
Solleva i pantaloni aderenti che indossa sotto gli shorts e si massaggia la caviglia.  
«Ma Stevan...» mormora Ivan, agghiacciato. «Ti ho... sanguini?!»  
Non fa in tempo a dirlo che metà della squadra sta correndo verso di loro. Stevan non capisce, la caviglia non gli fa così male, cerca lo sguardo di Adem e lo vede ridere poco distante; solo quando gli occhi scendono sul suo polpaccio nota le striature di colore rosso non lavato che ancora gli macchiano la pelle, residui della partita di paintball.  
  
«Levàtevi!» Stev sente all'improvviso quell'urlo, «Levàtevi!» lo sente ripetere e vede Adem smettere di ridere e diventare serio. Gli sembra di avere la testa vuota mentre guarda Mancini spintonare via i suoi compagni con un allarme inconsueto negli occhi e inginocchiarsi al suo fianco.  
Le mani che non hanno smesso di ossessionare i suoi sogni lo tastano, cercando segni di rotture, di ferite, di un infortunio grave. Stevan si accorge di sfuggita che tutti i ragazzi stanno fissando Roberto.  
«Sto bene, mister.» dice gentilmente, facendo per sollevarsi. Ma le mani del mister non lo lasciano, e il mister lo guarda confuso, preoccupato, arrabbiato, «Cosa- pensavo- il sangue...».  
«Non è nulla, mister, non è- è solo colore.» cerca di rassicurarlo Stev, posando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Colore.» ripete Roberto.  
Nessuno tocca il mister così. Il mister non è un uomo che si possa salutare con una pacca entrando sul campo d'allenamento. Se si tocca il mister è per un motivo. È deliberato. Invece Stev l'ha appena sfiorato come fosse qualcosa di naturale, senza pensarci. Liberamente. Quando se ne rende conto toglie la mano come si fosse scottato.  
Mancini sembra riscuotersi. Si alza, senza più guardare Jo-jo, e dopo una breve pausa dice solo «Continuiamo.» prima di voltarsi e tornare verso il pallone.  
  
Stevan e Adem non smettono di osservare le mani ancora strette a pugno che stridono con la corsa di solito tanto elegante.  
 _Cosa ho fatto?_


End file.
